


#GFY

by severity_softly



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a dare, like so many things did. “Kiss,” Murr said into Sal and Q's earpieces, and Q groaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#GFY

**Author's Note:**

> RPS. I don't know the Jokers. This work is entirely fiction. My mind just won't shut up sometimes. Also, #GFY is a running joke from Sal and Q's podcast "What Say You?".
> 
> Annnnd it looks like this is first IJ slash fic. Go me!

It started out as a dare, like so many things did. “Kiss,” Murr said into Sal and Q's earpieces, and Q groaned. Sal watched him curiously, waiting to see if Q would go through with it. Sal was ready, not willing to lose this game, even if it meant kissing his best friend on television.

“Do it or you lose,” Joe said, his voice silent to everyone around Sal and Q, but loud and clear to the two Jokers whose job it was to do as they were told, embarrassment aside.

Q paced a few steps away, then looked back at Sal. “I don't wanna go down, buddy,” Sal said, ignoring the laughter in his ears.

“Is it a thumbs upski or a thumbs downski?” Joe wondered aloud, and Murr giggled.

Q sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and thought for a second, then muttered, “Damn it,” and grabbed Sal's face, planting a firm kiss on Sal's lips. Sal froze in place as the people in the diner around them gasped and laughed, and Q's beard scraped at his lower lip, sending a strange chill through Sal. He wasn't sure what the feeling was, because it wasn't embarrassment. It was something different.

Murr and Joe were cheering and laughing, and then Joe's voice boomed into Sal and Q's ears. “Now stroke his hair, Sal,” Joe demanded, and Q growled against Sal's lips, making Sal shiver. The shiver was so unexpected that Sal gasped slightly and pulled away.

He found himself staring at Q, feeling dumbfounded, but he raised his hand to Q's head automatically. Something on his face broke Q, though, and Q lost himself to laughter, raising his hands to cover his face as he snickered. And like that, the moment was gone.

Sal laughed and looked at the hidden camera, holding up a thumbs down for the world to see.

When the day's shoot wrapped up, Joe went home to the wife, and Murr to his girlfriend. Sal found Q waiting for him outside of the sandwich shop they'd just filmed at. He was running his fingers through his shaggy hair and pulling a cap on. He looked up and inclined his head, indicating he'd walk with Sal. They weren't far from Sal's house, and they really needed to record another episode of their podcast.

But the walk back took longer than expected, as people stopped them a few times for pictures and autographs. When they finally arrived at Sal's house, removing their shoes just inside the door, neither one of them felt up to talking into a microphone for an hour, so they just collapsed on the couch with beers.

“Hell of a day, ah?” Q said, stretching out and leaning his head back against the back of the couch.

“Hell of a day,” Sal agreed, watching his friend. His eyes looked tired, and the sparkle of grey laced the hair at Q's temples.

“You ready for your punishment?” Q asked, glancing over, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

“I swear to God, if it's another gross one, I will never forgive you,” Sal said, a smile crossing his lips.

“Yeah, yeah, you say that every time,” Q said, taking a long drink from the bottle in his hand. Sal watched Q's adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallowed and looked away. What the hell was wrong with him? “What happened to you at the diner?” Q asked, and Sal swallowed hard. He didn't want to talk about it, not now, when his mind was playing tricks on him. “I don't think I've ever seen that look on your face before,” Q continued.

“Yeah, well... I don't know,” Sal said. “And then you started to laugh--”

“I couldn't help it. It was like this,” Q said, then made a face to demonstrate what Sal had looked like just after the kiss. It was a look of shock mixed with pleasure, and Sal laughed automatically, even though it made him a little uncomfortable. “See what I mean?” Q exclaimed.

“I get it, I get it,” Sal said, still laughing. “It was just weird, that's all.”

“Good weird?” Q asked, waggling his eyebrows at Sal. Sal opened his mouth, then closed it, and then Q's expression went slack. “Holy shit, Sal,” he said.

Sal shifted uncomfortably, then shrugged. “It's-- a mouth's a mouth, right? It didn't mean anything.”

“If it didn't mean anything, then I dare you to kiss me again, right now,” Q said, a challenge in his voice.

Great. Another dare.

Sal shook his head, grinning uncomfortably. “If I do it, will you shut the hell up about it?” he asked.

“Maybe,” Q said, putting his beer down on Sal's coffee table. A moment later he thought better of it and grabbed coaster for it to rest on.

Sal found a coaster too and set his beer down next to Q's. “Fine,” he said, then leaned in a brushed his lips against Q's. This time the shiver that ran through him was stronger. They were alone in his house kissing on his couch, and it shot a thrill of excitement through him.

Q must have sensed it too, because he reached up and grabbed Sal's shoulder, holding him there. Sal laughed against his mouth, feeling like he was being teased as heat rushed to his face, but then Q's lips were parting and Q's firm grip was pulling Sal closer.

A small moan escaped Sal as he leaned in, his fingers reaching up and running through Q's hair, knocking his cap off. Beards scraped against each other as their tongues slid together, and when they parted, they were both flushed and panting.

“Shit,” Q managed, sounding baffled, and Sal couldn't help but laugh as he dropped his gaze to the sofa.

“Yep,” he agreed. “That just happened.”

After a moment of awkward silence, Q started to laugh, slumping back on the couch and reaching for his hat. “I didn't know you liked dudes,” he said.

Sal huffed a laugh. “I don't think I do,” he said, knowing he sounded confused.

“Well, I don't,” Q said, glancing over at Sal, his gaze sincere. He shrugged and gave Sal a slight nudge. “We don't like dudes.”

That seemed to settle the conversation. Sal and Q turned on the TV and finished their beers, then said good night after a long conversation about comic book movies, during which neither of them mentioned anything about the kiss.

The next day, they filmed again, this time at a gas station. Murr went down hard and they all had a good laugh. As they set up the next shot at a park, Sal and Q found themselves on a bench, watching some kids play in a water fountain, while Murr and Joe went and did whatever it was they did with the business end of the show.

“Here's the thing,” Sal found himself blurting out. “Maybe we don't like dudes, but that felt pretty real last night, buddy.”

“Yeah, but do we have to talk about it?” Q said.

“So what? We're just going to pretend it didn't happen?”

“No, what I'm saying is, we don't have to talk it to death,” Q replied.

“Who's talking it to death? We've barely talked about--”

Q shut Sal up with a kiss, his hand brushing the side of Sal's face as his lips gently parted against Sal's, then he pulled away. He inclined his head as if to say “that's that” and looked away, squinting into the sun.

“Oh,” Sal said, a smile stretching across his lips. “Got ya.” He still had a million questions, but he couldn't help but be happy that they were on the same page now. Sort of.

The rest of the week was more of the same, except with more kissing. Sal was constantly finding himself surprised by Q cornering him in camera-free back rooms and kissing him breathless, or grabbing him in elevators and nibbling his neck. Sal was starting to get used to the feel of a beard against his lips.

“We're gonna get caught,” Sal whispered one afternoon, after Q pressed him against a wall and licked his throat.

“Who gives a shit?” Q asked, shrugging, and Sal pushed him away gently to look him in the eyes.

“You don't care if anyone knows about this?” he asked.

Q shrugged again. “Nah.”

“So why are we sneaking around like this?” Sal asked.

Q grinned. “It's more fun this way.”

“What-- what do we even tell them?” Sal stammered. “We're not dating. What is this?”

Q sighed and shifted his weight. “Remember when I said not to talk it to death?”

“Yeah.”

“Let's not talk it to death,” Q said.

“Joe and Murr are going to ask questions if they find out,” Sal said.

“Let 'em,” Q said. He leaned in and gave Sal a long, lingering kiss.

“What do we tell them?” Sal repeated, enunciating everything.

“Go fuck yourself.”

Sal blinked, surprised, and then started to laugh. “We tell them to go fuck themselves?”

“Yeah. Hashtag Go Fuck Yourself,” Q said, grinning.

“Hashtag GFY.” Sal shrugged. “Works for me,” he said, then pulled Q's cap off and ran his fingers through Q's hair, watching the light catch on the flecks of grey in it. He relaxed more against the wall and pulled Q in for another kiss, letting Q lean against him, pressing their bodies together.

Sal didn't know where this was going to go, but he certainly liked where it was heading.


End file.
